


Zhan ge is the best~

by SutaZheng



Category: TheUntamed - Fandom, Untamed - Fandom, YiZhan
Genre: M/M, Smut, TheUntamed, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, idk - Freeform, untamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaZheng/pseuds/SutaZheng
Summary: Yibo just gives Xiao Zhan a blow Job :\
Relationships: Xiao zhan Wang yibo - Relationship, xiaozhan wangyibo
Kudos: 15





	Zhan ge is the best~

Unedited

"Woah, he's so good!" Xiao Zhan's arms gracefully moves above his head as he smiled. He moves his legs and starts spinning. After finishing the spin he takes a big leap. Landing perfectly back on the ground everyone cheered.  
Xiao Zhan continues dancing until the music finally ended. "Woo!!" Xiao Zhan bows before leaving the stage. "Good job Xiao Zhan." His manager smiles. "You did great." Xiao Zhan smiles back, "thanks." He takes the water bottle on his makeup table and drinks it. "I'm so tired."

Later that day he returns home tired. Xiao Zhan takes a nap before waking up to someone sitting down next to him. "Xiao Zhan wake up!" 

Xiao Zhan groans in annoyance and looks up at Yibo. "Leave me the hell alone kid." Yibo pouts. "Oh come on! I'm not a kid anymore Zhan ge! I'm seventeen now!" He whines. "Exactly, still a kid." "No I'm not." Xiao Zhan frowns. "How did you even get into my house?" He asked. "We are only a couple houses away from each other remember? You even gave me an extra key too remember?" Xiao Zhan mentally slaps himself for making such a stupid decision.

"Go in the guest room then." Yibo climbs on top of Xiao Zhan and lays down on him. GXiao Zhan is sleeping on his stomach.) "But you promised me you'll let me have you today Zhan ge." He whispered softly in Xiao Zhan's ear. "I know I did but I'm-" Xiao Zhan gasp. "You little-" a moan escapes his lips as Yibo nippled on his ear. Yibo gets off and flips Xiao Zhan over. "Yibo not today I'm- ahh!" Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around Yibo and holds him closer. "Zhan ge~" Yibo moans. He moves down to Xiao Zhan's bare chest and licks his nipples.

Xiao Zhan moans at the lick and shuts his eyes close. "Y-you naughty boy~" Yibo helps Xiao Zhan sit up. Yibo then quickly smashes his lips onto Xiao Zhan. The two started making out. Finally pulling away for air Yibo panted. "Zhan ge, can I touch you?" The younger boy asked. The aroused Xiao Zhan nods giving permission to the younger lad. Yibo then quickly pin Xiao Zhan back down on the bed. "No marks, people will see." Yibo only nods his head before moving down to the hard tent. Yibo pokes it and Xiao Zhan let's out a pleasurable moan.

Yibo slides off the sweat pants and throws to who knows where. The big hard d**k springs out proudly waiting for Yibo. He smiles before putting the whole thing in his mouth. "Zhan ge is the best." Yibo's muffled voice spoke. Saliva was rolling down Xiao Zhan's d**k as Yibo continues to suck. "Oh fuck~ your so good at this~" Xiao Zhan grabs a handful of Yibo's hair and holds it tight. Without warning Xiao Zhan makes Yibo move faster. Yibo began to gag but he didn't care.

"I'm gonna cum~" Xiao Zhan closes his eyes as he bucks his hips up and completely fills Yibo's mouth. The white thick bitter liquid poured everywhere inside Yibo's mouth. When he pulled off Xiao Zhan's cum was still in his mouth. He swallows it and smiles. "Zhan ge taste so good~"

Yibo hovers over Xiao Zhan with dominance. "Now it's your turn Zhan ge." He said with a seductive tone. Yibo's hands travels down to Xiao Zhan now hard again shaft and strokes it. "A-ah~" Xiao Zhan curls his toes and clutches onto Yibo for dear life. "Just fuck me already you prick."

End hehe


End file.
